


Dressing Up, Talking Down

by SyoshoHiataki



Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Flirting, Gen, I swear!, Justin hammer gets his ass chewed, M/M, Rhodey needs a break, Tony Stark Bingo 2019, Tony Stark-centric, Tuxedos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 21:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17670848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyoshoHiataki/pseuds/SyoshoHiataki
Summary: In which Tony gets an eyeful of an arm and Bucky gets turned on with shop talk.Part of the Tony Stark Bingo 2019. SquareT4 - Justin Hammer





	Dressing Up, Talking Down

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to make it all one fic BUT can't do that so here you go

Tony bit his lip, trying in vain not to laugh his happy little ass off. Rhodey was standing next to him, through both of them wearing suits and looking bomb as fuck. They were at a charity event for the DC Incident with the other Avengers and currently being greatly amused by the show of Justin Hammer getting the most polite smack down by none other than Steve Rogers.

“How long do you think this is going to be?” Rhodey asked, not hiding his grin at all.

Tony snorted, taking a sip of his water. “Not much longer but that all depends on our good friend Justin for keeping his mouth shut.”

Steve's newest friend came over to them, shoulders shaking in silent laughter. He dabbed at his eyes with his handkerchief. “Oh sweet Lord I did not know I needed that.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “Steve still going at it then?”

Sam chuckled, snagging a drink from a passing server. “Oh big time. I just heard him basically tell Hammer than you are better and not a sleezeball. Granted,” here he pointed at the genius, “you flirt with anything including death but you are not purposely screwing people over with the promise of it getting better.”

Tony scoffed, “Well that's because my stuff is higher quality.”

“No shit.” Said a voice. The three men turned to see Steve's amnesiac war buddy standing there.

Tony nearly bit his tongue off at the sight of the former Winter Soldier wearing a deep navy blue tux looking six kinds of sexy. Rhodey muttered “Godfuck not again,” into his drink. Bucky Barnes came to them, eyeing Steve still chewing Hammer out.

The metal armed man had a plate of snacks in his flesh hand, not caring what the richest white people were saying about it. Bucky munched on something and went “I don't remember much from Hydra but I do remember that Hammer Tech was frowned upon. One of the mechanics nearly shot another one when he suggested trying to integrate Hammer Tech into my arm. She told him that if any weapon company got a hold of my arm, Stark Industries was the only choice.”

Tony preened a bit. “Oh it is a beauty but I can see it needs improvement.”

Bucky looked at him before holding out his plate. “Go on?”

Tony snagged a pretzel bite and held out his water. Bucky took it, sipping from it. As Tony was about to get into it, Steve came stomping up. His face was red and he looked like he could commit murder. All of them raised their eyebrows at him. The blond went “Tony. How in the hell have you not killed him yet?”

At that the brunet laughed. “He provides entertainment.”

“In what way for I do honestly believe I lost brain cells telling him to fuck off,” the blond said, accepting a glass from Sam 

Rhodey patted him on the back, “You should have seen him trying to fight Tony over his suit last year.”

Bucky perked up. “I saw that online. That was fucking fantastic.”

Rhodey looked skyward as Tony beamed. Sam looked at him with a confused face. Rhodey shook his head “They are flirting over destorying a man. Lord help me.”

Sam laughed at that, not seeing what Rhodey was talking about. Bucky shrugged, letting Tony take back his drink. Tony watched with giddy eyes as the man slid off his jacket to show off that his undershirt had the left arm cut off for the metal arm. Bucky handed his jacket off to Steve and held out the arm. “I hate Hydra but I have to agree. If Hammer Tech got on my arm I would have ripped it off.” 

Tony came over and held a hand out, “May I?”

Bucky nodded, watching as the genius slowly ran his hand over the smooth metal. “The hydraulics sound off at the wrist, let me guess? Internal wiring wraps around the back of the wrist and up to the fingers to give it more dexterity. Rhodey make note, the pads of the fingers don’t have the same plating which means that you can’t really feel anything aside from pressure and even then not a whole lot.”

The three other soldiers stared at him with wide eyes, each showing different forms of emotions. Sam’s eyebrows went into his hairline as Tony broke down the inner workings of the arm just by listening to it. Steve looked baffled and surprised while Bucky’s eyes lit up in a way Steve has only seen when Bucky had seen a girl he liked. Rhodey looked over Tony’s shoulder, “Do the pressure plates have a limit before they break? What exactly is the amount you can apply before you actually feel something?”

Before the three of them could continue to talk shop, Sam went, “Uh, guys?” They looked up to see Justin Hammer making his way over. Bucky bristled, pulling his hand back much to Tony’s dismay. Rhodey was the first one to speak. “Hammer. You’re looking…..you.”

Sam took a sip of his champagne, looking directly at the ceiling. Steve scowled at the man. Tony simply raised an eyebrow while Bucky did his favorite murder glare. Hammer gave them all a strained smile.

“Hello gentlemen, it’s nice to see all of us good old American Boys chatting up. Having a good time.”

Bucky growled something in Russian, making Tony choke on his laughter for he knew what the man said. Rhodey subtly jabbed his best friend in the side, looking innocently as he did so. Steve was the one to speak, “Is there something we can help you with Mr. Hammer? Or are you just hear to give us another speech about how your so called tech is better than Stark’s?”

Hammer waved it off, “Oh nothing like that. I happened to see Mr. Barnes showing off that beautiful arm of his and I just had to come see it.”

Bucky’s glare darkened, moving to take a step forward but stopped when Tony scoffed. The genius pointed at the arm. “I am not going to lie, it is a thing to see but Hydra calling it a Marvel is an insult to all things engineering.”

Hammer’s smile grew even more strained. “In what way Mr. Stark?”

Tony rolled his eyes, “The hydraulics are a mess. No doubt from punching everything in a ten mile radius. Super soldiers I tell you. The next thing is the calibration is off. Oh don’t you give me that look Snowflake. You know it is. I can see it everytime to you move. It throws your weight off something fierce not just because it is made of metal and attached to your spine and sternum. They should have used something lighter but more durable for the inner workings. How often did you have to go in for maintenance?”

Bucky blinked at him, “They pulled me out every couple of years due to an issue they never seemed to fix.”

“Ah yes the icing problem.” Tony said, taking another sip of his water. 

The others blinked in confusion. “Icing problem?” Hammer asked.

Tony shrugged, swirling the water in his glass. “Well yes. You see I ran into the same problem when I made the Mark II. I got a little to high in the atmosphere and well, iced over. Nearly became a pancake if it wasn’t for Jarvis. Now I managed to fix it but that doesn’t mean anything to me. Now for our lovely freeze and play murder bot over here, they would have to keep taking him out of cold storage to make sure he didn’t die. You can keep a man alive in cyro but that doesn’t mean shit if the arm you gave him keeps trying to give him hypothermia from the inside out.”

Several sets of eyes went wide. Rhodey was the first one to respond, “Of course. The metal in his arm gets colder faster than his body. No doubt the ice would fuck up the hydraulics as well as any form of wiring.”

Steve raised a hand, “But don’t you have to keep computers cold or they overheat?”

Tony pointed to the blond, “At least you are paying attention. A NORMAL computer yes but this one,” he pointed to his head tapping the side with a finger, “doesn’t need to cool down like a normal computer. Now since we know the arm is fused to his skeleton and his nerves, he runs at a higher risk of catching hypothermia or heat stroke. What they should have done is put internal temperature regulators to help balance that out.”

Bucky’s eyes lit up, “It would have made everything easier. They hated sending me out to the desert in any way and not just because of sand.”

“Now that all sounds interesting and what not but gentlemen, please consider having vents on the arm?” Hammer interjected.

It was Rhodey’s turn to grimace at the man. “Vents are just asking for trouble. Things could get sucked in. Like water, bugs or God only knows what. How on Earth did you graduate college?”

Hammer sputtered but recovered. He pulled out a business card and held it out to Bucky. The man didn’t take it. He let him stand there with his arm out. “Well, if you ever want to have that arm fixed right back up Mr. Barnes, please give me a call. We can do it for free given what you have been through.”

Bucky still didn’t take it, instead turning to look at Tony. “What other ideas do you have?”

The brunet’s eyes sparkled, “I have several. Tell me, how do you feel about making it so you can pop it off at will?”

Bucky shoved his plate at Steve and held out his arm to Tony, “Wanna get out of here doll?”

Rhodey accepted the glass Tony nearly threw at him. “It would be my pleasure.”

Hammer chimed in, “Mr. Barnes! Please consider my offer!”

Bucky barked over his shoulder, wrapping his metal arm around Tony’s waist, “Sorry but there is one thing I agree with from Hydra. We only get the best tech for my arm.”

And with that, they two men left the gala….


End file.
